The fifteenth
by BlackxRosexWitch
Summary: During the events of Kingdom hearts 2, after Roxas merged with Sora, Axel finds the Nobody of someone from his past life, someone who was important to him and Saix. OC warning.
1. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

_Ch.1:_

"What is your name?" whispered a deep, masculine voice. The young girl blinked a little and looked up, hoping to see the man's face. He was a tall, broad shouldered man. He was wearing a long, black leather coat, with a hood covering his face. She took a deep breath, then whispered,

"My name's Lya…" The man shook his head and crossed his arms. Then, in front of her Four translucent letters appeared, spelling out the word "Alyx."

"Now, tell me again. What is your name?" The man asked impatiently.

"Alyx," she replied, her bright green eyes going blank.

"Axel." The voice echoed through the empty corridors of the castle. A tall, thin man with spiked red hair ignored it though. The echoes of his name reminded him too much of somebody he once knew. He closed his green eyes and approached a white door, then placed his hands on it and pushed it open. Inside was a semi-circular room, the floors and walls white. Across the room, facing a giant window stood a man with long, bluish hair. He had his arms crossed impatiently as he turned to face Axel.

"Hey, Saix." Axel said jokingly. But the other didn't respond. He only stood there, glaring through his gold-coloured eyes. The two men stepped towards each other, pacing slowly.

"Where's the boss man?" Axel asked curiously, his eyes following the movements of the other.

"He went out on a mission."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't you have more important matters to attend to, number seven?" Saix growled.

"Not really, Six. There isn't anything to do around here since you and the boss man got rid of everyone," Axel whispered grudgingly, closing his eyes again.

"You played your fair part with Marluxia and the others back at Castle Oblivion, Axel." Saix responded, turning around to face the window again.

"Besides, not like theres anyone left alive for you to feel remorse for."

Axel turned around.

"Where is number one?" he asked dangerously.

"Do you remember the nobody we were looking for? That girl…What was her name…? Oh. Lya. I remember now." Axel ground his teeth after hearing the name.

"Where is she?" In a cave, just outside of Radiant Garden. Not like it matters, seeing as how you abandoned her and all," Saix told Axel sarcastically.

"Your new name is Alyx."

"Where am I?" Alyx whispered, moving her dark hair out of her face as she looked up at the man infront of her, "And who are you?"

The man laughed, as if he were amused by her questions. Removing his hood, he looked down at her with yellow eyes. Alyx couldn't help but gaze up at his long silver hair and his dark skin. She looked away and shivered as if a gust of cold wind has blown towards her. He had a sharp, emotionless gaze, which sent shivers down her spine. His yellowish eyes held her stare, which she couldn't take off of him.

"My name? It's Xemnas. But you can call me number one. And you, are number fifteen." Her whispered, handing her a coat just like his.

"Wear it with pride, fifteen." He instructed. Then, raising his right hand, a blue-black portal appeared behind him and he walked into it, leaving her there alone.

"Oh, great. Another icky job," Axel sighed, raising his arm to open a portal. Before approaching it, he pulled up his hood to completely cover his face. Then, he stepped inside.

A swirl of dark mist surrounded him as he walked through the darkness, and the longer he walked, the colder it grew.

"This had better be worth it." He growled, walking towards a small speck of light on the other side of the tunnel. He could hear breathing so he stopped walking. Then, removing his hood, he stared forwards.

"Xemnas," He said coldly.

"Number seven," Xemnas responded , sounding fairly amused, "What brings you here?"

"Curiosity; what's this about the fifteenth I heard from Saix?"

"None of your concern, seven; however, if you wish to find out for yourself then go straight ahead," Xemnas told him, raising his arm to direct Axel. Without responding, Axel headed past Xemnas and into the light.

'_Lea! Wait! Can't I come?' Lea looked over at his friend, shaking his head. He knew there were dangers, but he couldn't allow Lya to follow him. _

_Lya lowered her head, obviously upset, and grabbed at Lea's sleeve._

"_Please?" She whispered, her voice shaky. Lea sighed, stretching his arms._

"_Alright. Fine, as long as you listen to me instead of that meanie Isa," He told her, grinning. _

"I shouldn't have let her follow me. It only took away the life she had. And now? Now what does she have? A life of servitude to Xemnas?" Axel growled, stepping through the end of the tunnel. When he got through, everything was dark again. He was inside a small cave, the only sound being water dropping from the roof. He turned his head and stared towards towards Alyx.

"why hello there, darling," he whispered sarcastically as he crossed his arms and walked towards her. Alyx glanced at him, then turned away shyly.

"Who are you, and what do you want? Did he send you?" She asked, turning her back to him.

Axel shook his head and put her hand on his shoulder.

"The name's Axel. And Xemnas didn't send me, I came on my own free will. Got it memorised?" She nodded and turned to face him, keeping her head down. Axel just rolled his eyes and put his hand under her chin, lifting it. His eyes widened and he dropped his hand and stepped backwards in shock.

"You really are her, aren't you? So Saix wasn't Lying!" He told himself, almost forgetting she could hear him.

"What do you mean, her? I'm not anyone, I'm just me."

"that's what you think," Axel informed her, almost laughing, "I knew somebody once who said the same thing as you are now,"

'_I'm me, not sora, I'm just Roxas,"  
><em> 

Axel shook his head again, and then asked, "Do you remember anything? You know, from before Xemnas came?"

Alyx just stood there, her eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a no."


	2. Chapter 1: Heartless

_Ten years earlier_

"Is there anything you do right, Lea?" A bluish haired boy asked dangerously. He was leaning against a stone wall with his arms crossed and his eyes half closed, glaring at the other boy.

"Aw, come on' Isa! Lighten up a bit, would you?" Lea whined, swinging his plastic chakrams around wildly.

"If you plan on fighting those monsters running around, at least learn to do it right."

Lea sighed and put down the chakrams.

"Whatever have it your way; by the way, where did Lya go?" He asked his friend. Isa just grumbled and got up from against the wall.

"It's not my responsibility to look over the brat," He informed Lea, who just looked at him as if he were insane.

"You have got to be kidding me, Isa! You lost her?"

"You were the one screwing around, not me. So I think it's your fault, Lea." Isa growled, turning to walk away.

Lea rolled his eyes with annoyance, "I hope nobody remembers Isa the Sour-puss,"

"I heard that,"

"Lea, Isa-anybody?" Cried out a young girl. She was sitting on the ground in a darkened alley way, her hands over her leg. Her head was low, and her dark hair covering her tear-stained face. Leaning forward she gripped her leg, trying to force back her tears. She couldn't keep crying, it would only attract those monsters that were running loose.

"I-I should have listened to Lea…" She cried out painfully, looking towards the end of the alley.

She could see hundreds of black shadow-like creatures crawling around the walls and the ground towards her. She stood up and tried to run as fast as she could, trying not to scream. But within seconds, they had caught up with her, crawling onto her, engulfing her in darkness.

Panting hard, Lea was bent over trying to catch his breath. The black monsters had nearly caught up to him, but he managed to ward them off with his plastic chakrams.

"Isa! Lya! Where are you?" He called out, hoping somebody would hear his pleas.

_Lea rolled his eyes with annoyance, "I hope nobody remembers Isa the Sour-puss," _

"_I heard that," _

"_Yeah whatever, sour-puss!" _

_Trying to resist the urge to turn around, Isa kept walking, ignoring Lea's ignorant insults. Not like he cared anyways._

"_I'm going to find Lya," Isa Told him with a sigh, disappearing into a nearby alley. _

"_Whatever you say, boss man."_

_Lea closed his eyes and lay down on the ground, stretching out in hopes of catching the warmth of the sunlight._

"LYA!" Lea screamed, standing upright. He could hear scratching in the distance, so he stopped and held his breath. Without another second passing, everything went dark.

"_why exactly are we here?" Isa asked Lea, ignoring Lya._

"_Because, I heard old man Ansem has some sort of experiment, so I want front row seats to the show!" Lea laughed._

"_This is dangerous, you idiot," Isa told his friend angrily as they walked up a set of stone steps._

"_come on, the castle's this way!" Lea yelled out, dashing forward._

_Lya looked over at Isa, blinking. _

"_Why did you come, Isa?" She asked curiously._

"_Why? To make sure that Idiot doesn't put you into any danger. That's why."_

_Lya faked a smile and held Isa's hand gently. Then, as they went to take another step, they heard a loud explosion._

"Damn it!" Isa growled, running as fast as he could. Those things were chasing him, and they were catching up fast.

"That idiot! He's going to get us killed!" He screamed, running inside an abandoned house. Locking the door behind him, he went and looked for a windowless bedroom. Resisting the urge to hit something, he clenched his fists tightly and put them inside his pants pockets.

"That Lea had better have escaped, because I'll kill him myself if he does!"

"That damn fool…"He panted, sinking to the ground. As he sat, underneath him a pitch black shadow began to form. Trying to keep himself from screaming, he got on his knees and tried to get away. But within a short moment, a bunch of shadowy ant like creatures was surrounding him. He screamed so loud, it felt like his ear drums were going to burst. And with each passing moment, his ear drums weren't the only things bursting.

He felt like he was being ripped apart, and even though he couldn't see anything, he felt intense amounts of pain all over his body. He tossed and turned in panic, trying to see someone-anyone-but he couldn't. He was alone with these…things, crawling all over him and destroying him. The only thing he could see were yellow eyes, brightly shining in the darkness. One set was coming closer and closer to his face. He panicked even more, hoping it wouldn't eat him. But it didn't. It just stopped, near where his left shoulder would be.

And with a giant surge or pain, he bit his lip to avoid screaming again. He wanted to hold his eyes shut, but he didn't.

All the golden-yellow eyes faded, and he lost all feeling in his body. He couldn't move, and he could barely breathe.

'_It's all Lea's fault,'_ he asked told himself with spite as he stared straight up.

He could see something, it was shining and sparkling. It was in the shape of a heart, but before he could get a closer look, he lost all will and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakened Darkness

_**Chapter 3: Awakening**_

Everything was cold and silent. A girl, eighteen looking, sat up-her pale blue eyes staring lifelessly at the ruins in front of her. Where was she? Who was she? Her hands trembled as she stood up.

'_Lya! Isa! Wait up, guys!' _

She closed her eyes and lowered her head silently as the memories poured into her head. But whose were they? Where were they coming from?

Her long, blue-black hair fell around her shoulders messily, but she paid no mind to it. She stood up, her legs trembling as she did so. She felt as if she had been asleep for a long time. She held her hand in front of her face, staring at it curiously. She admired her soft, pale skin. But it didn't last for long. She took a step out from the shadowy area around her.

When she got there, her legs felt oddly numb. But instead of stopping to rest, she lowered her head almost as if she felt pain. Then she closed her eyes.

'_I should have listened to Lea…'_ she mouthed, reciting the words playing through her head. She let her imagination flow, and within seconds she felt intense pain. Biting her lip, she fought hard not to cry. It almost like there was something inside her, tearing her apart…Searching for something.

"The shadows, heartless monsters that stop at nothing to steal the hearts of humans and strengthen their ranks…"

The girl turned around, glaring up at a man standing behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her face sounding hateful.

"Oh, my dear girl-why do you pretend to hold emotions that don't exist?"

She examined him, looking up and down. He wore black robes, with what looked like red bandages wrapped completely around his head; covering everything except his mouth and sharp, gold eyes. He gave a fake smile and stepped towards her.

But she only stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped at him viciously.

"The Heartless, they made you what you are; a Nobody, a being without a heart to feel with."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you have a name?" The man asked her, non-sympathetically. He turned around, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Do take your time. I do realise you've had quite the sleep."

"I…Don't know my name," She told him, "Now are you going to answer my question? I asked who you are."

"People call me DiZ," He told her quickly, "If you want to come with me, than fine. There are others looking for you-People that call themselves Organisation XIII. They are a group of nobodies, like you are."

"Why shouldn't I go with them?" The girl snapped.

"Because they will kill you. Not like it matters, because a Nobody won't have much of a life anyways. But if you wish to come with me, than I suggest it."

Without responding, she turned to walk away.

"You've decided to leave, Lya? To find your missing friends?" He whispered sarcastically.

She stopped. Then, turning back around furiously, she approached him. But Lya said nothing, just puzzled at what he said.

"Who?"

"Just as I thought…You really weren't lying…" Ignoring him, Lya shook her head and walked to the edge of the rocky surface they stood on. In the distance, she could see what looked like flowing water. The blue colours were painfully hypnotising and they pulled her into a trance-like state. She closed her eyes, as if to concentrate. But what she was concentrating on, DiZ had no idea.

"I can help you find your place," he whispered sourly, almost as if he himself disbelieved what he was saying. But the girl just smiled faintly and lowered her head so that her face was covered in layers of black hair. Then, raising her hand she grasped a silver chain around her neck, wrapping her fragile hands around the black stone at the end. Then, without another word, she turned and faced DiZ again.

"_The one without a heart…Shroud this place, and destroy the light…"_ She whispered, almost in a song. DiZ looked at her, amused.

"_So she is like them, then," _

He stood watching, his face beaming with amusement. Then, trying not to laugh, he raised his arm. Behind him, a cloud of black smoke appeared. He stepped closer to the smoke, so that he was halfway through it.

"Stupid, stupid girl," He growled and stepped to the other side, disappearing.

"One simple choice, and you can change the path you are following…" Lya lowered her hand from the pendant and raised her head. Staring straight ahead, she noticed that the portal DiZ stepped through was still open. She began to run, and just as it was about to close, she dove through and landed on a hard-tiled floor. She opened her eyes and looked up. In front of her was a large computer, and sitting at it was DiZ.

Struggling to stand up, Lya stared silently at him, closing her eyes half-way.

"It's good to see you came," He said impatiently, staring up at the monitor.

"How long has it been?" Lya asked, walking over to him. Her feet made no sound as they moved, but DiZ seemed to know she was there anyways.

"Only a few minutes," He responded, sounding like he had no clue.

"I mean since Radiant Garden," She asked, her voice sounding frustrated. But the man just quietly laughed in response, than replied "Almost ten years."

Lya stepped back in shock, her blue eyes turning more of a violet colour. But DiZ just sounded amused. Turning away, Lya looked over at a black computer monitor, trying not to speak.

"Don't worry, there are others like you," She heard DiZ say. Feeling intimidated, she proceeded in ignoring him.

"Everyone you once knew, is either gone…Or they've been left as an empty, emotionless shell. Like a zombie, if you will. Just like you, unable to love, or to feel."

Lya growled with anger, grinding her teeth together as she turned to face him again.

"What do you mean? I'm not a zombie! I'm a human, and my name is Lya! And them…They're Lea and Isa!" Her pale face began to slowly turn red as she clenched her fists furiously. She couldn't allow anybody to talk to about her friends like that.

"You are an empty shell, one without a name at that. Don't you remember those things that attacked you? Those black, insect like creatures? They were called heartless, and they feed off the light in people's hearts," DiZ explained, his voice lacking any significant amount of emotion. Lya nodded, unclenching her fists.

"They left you as an empty shell. I regret to inform you of this, but you are a different being. A nameless one, at that,"

"Then since you seem so un-fond of me," Lya noted casually, "Then I guess you don't mind if I leave."

"Do as you wish, but when they find you, I certainly hope you don't call for help."


	4. Chapter 3A: Flurry of Dancing Flames

_**Chapter 4: Flurry of Dancing Flames**_

"Excuse me…" He whispered his head low to the ground. He was walking aimlessly, not knowing who or where he was. Only a few small memories flooded his head; horrible, wretched ones- memories of death, pain and loss. His stomach tightened at the thoughts as he continued his journey. The ground around him was pale and cold, and in the distance he could see what looked like flowing water. Where was he? This wasn't the place from his lost memories.

He shook his head as he realised that he had stepped in a small, wet puddle. He leaned over and stared at his reflection; his spiked red hair, bright green eyes, and wonderfully chiselled face. But that wasn't what he cared about. He squinted his eyes to get a closer look at himself. On his cheeks were what appeared to be black tear-shaped marks, about a centimeter each under each eye.

In the distance, he heard what sounded like a booming noise. He looked up and realised that the sky had grown dark. But what was the sound he heard? He stood up and continued walking towards the source of the noise. It came again, along with a bright flash this time. He took a step back. In the distance he could see-what looked like- a person. He was wearing a black coat, and his face was covered by a hood. After another bright flash, the person appeared next to him.

"Follow me…And I will help you," He whispered in a deep, rough voice, "Axel."

The boy looked at him, widening his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked impatiently as he reached for the man's shoulder.

The man pulled his hood down to reveal his long, shoulder-length silver hair. He had dark skin and orange-gold eyes. Axel stared guiltily.

"Xemnas," He responded, "And I can help you find everything you have lost."

Axel closed his eyes. In the darkness of his mind, he could see people. One boy, and a girl. The girl especially caught his eye. Her medium black hair and stunning blue eyes. He kept searching his mind, waiting for an answer. And then he saw it, those…creatures. Black as night, but their shape and movements were like insects. Those things that stole everything from him.

"I'll go with you," Axel told Xemnas, "But only because I want to find them."

_****Sorry it was so short! It's just what I imagined as Axel's awakening, and how he became with the Organization. It's part 1 out of 2 of the chapter 3's! Hope you enjoyed it!****_


	5. Chapter 3B: Aura of Darkness

_**Chapter 3B: Aura of Darkness**_

When Lya stepped through the portal, she was in what looked like a dark cave. It was cold, and she could hear the un-nerving sound of water dripping down onto the cave floor. It startled her, so she sat against the cold stone wall and laid her head on her lap. Her head was in serious amounts of pain, feeling almost as if it were about to burst.

She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, wishing it were all a dream. Wishing it would be over soon, and most of all wishing that she could be with _them_ again. The people she couldn't remember-the two boys from her memories. But she had no clue what their names were, and her head felt like it were going to explode if she kept trying. She tried to cry, but realised she couldn't do so, so she put her hand on the ground beside her and dipped her hand into the small puddle of water. Then, she let out a painful sigh and dropped the water under her eyes to give the illusion of crying.

She let her breathing slow as she lowered her head. Was she really that different? Was she really alone?

'_Do as you wish, but when they find you, I certainly hope you don't call for help…'_

Help. The one word that stood up and out from any other, the one word that was emphasized the entire time she spoke with DiZ. But she had refused it, and allowed herself to go on alone. But for what? She had to ask herself why, and how she could have found the heart to do such a thing. But that was exactly it; she had no heart, and she certainly couldn't feel something such as regret, or even sorrow.

The sound of the dripping water continued, and the more it did the more it bothered her. She wanted to scream, but there was nothing to scream at. Besides, she didn't know she even had it in her to do so.

Lya looked up to the roof of the cave and leaned her head against the cold stone. Then, with a quick motion, she smacked her head against it to see if she could clear the haze over her mind. But it didn't, instead she felt this horrible, painful sensation in the back of her head. More than ever she just wanted to let go of it all.

She saw a bright flash, and her eyes widened so large it hurt. Then, she quickly snapped her hands over her ears to try and drown out the booming noise outside, to drown out the echoes that rang through the cave. She couldn't even hear the dripping water anymore. It was all just bright flashes and loud noises. She whimpered loudly, hoping somebody would come along and find her. But would they? She had to keep asking herself. Would DiZ come back to her, to give her another chance?

Everything went suddenly quiet, and the sky outside darkened. She held her hand in front of her face, and noticed how it seemed to glow. She stood up, and then walked slowly to the mouth of the cave, almost dragging herself. She looked outside, seeing no signs of life-nobody; no DiZ, and certainly not the two boys' from her memories. Lya closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Was she really alive? Was it all a dream?

In the darkness of her mind she thought she heard somebody calling out to her. In the distance, were two boys-the ones she couldn't remember-they were calling out to her.

"_Lya, come on!" called out the red haired one. He had a brilliant smile across his face and he was waving wildly to her. Beside him was a blue haired boy. His face was scrunched up, and his arms crossed. He looked angry, but Lya couldn't tell why._

"_Who are you? What are your names?" She asked them desperately as they faded into the darkness._

"_Our names are-"The red haired one began, but he was interrupted by a flash of purple light, and suddenly the boys had vanished into the back of her memories. They were just gone…_

Lya opened her eyes with a sudden flash. Everything was black and she couldn't see in front of her. If she had a heart, she knew fully well she would be afraid. But she wasn't, in fact she just stood there, hoping to see what was going on. The darkness slowly began to fade away, and with each passing moment she thought she could see a man in front of her. Hoping she was wrong, she looked down to her feet.

"What is your name?" whispered a deep, masculine voice. The young girl blinked a little and looked up, hoping to see the man's face. He was a tall, broad shouldered man. He was wearing a long, black leather coat, with a hood covering his face. She took a deep breath, then whispered,

"My name's Lya…" The man shook his head and crossed his arms. Then, in front of her Four translucent letters appeared, spelling out the word "Alyx."

"Now, tell me again. What is your name?" The man asked impatiently.

"Alyx," she replied, her bright green eyes going blank.

**Tell me what you guys think of part B! Chapter 2(now chapter 1) starts as the beginning of the story, and everything from then to chapter 3C leads up the chapter 1(now chapter 4) Please don't hate on me for that, I just thought it would be cool.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Light Among Darkness

_**Chapter 5: The Light in the Darkness**_

Alyx watched carefully, examining every single move Axel made. From every lift of his finger, to every bat of his long, black eyelashes. His eyes seemed to glow, and it held her attention so easily, that it was able to block off all other thoughts. Axel was smiling, which struck her as odd. How could someone without a heart smile like he was? He had no emotion, nothing to smile over…But it seemed somehow re-assuring.

"Why?" She suddenly asked, without thinking. Axel stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"What do you mean, why?" He responded, his voice sounding secure.

"Why did you come to see me?" She snapped. Axel looked at her with enthusiasm. He walked towards her, with a grin across his face. Alyx walked backwards, and without realising it, she had backed into the wall of the cold, stone cave. But that didn't stop Axel. His face was now within a couple inches of hers, and his arms were leaned against the walls, by her head. He was blocking any escape for her. His grin had faded, and Alyx stared directly into his eyes. Axel shivered, but did his best to cover it up.

"I came…Because I needed to find you. Because I felt BAD for you! Got it memorised?" His voice was almost in a yell. Alyx shrank back in fear, ducking to avoid any form of violence. But it didn't happen the way she expected it to. Axel lowered his head in shame and whispered a word so softly, so gently, it sounded like a song.

"W-what did you say?" She asked him, stuttering. Her blue eyes glimmered with tears trying to force their way out.

"I said your name-Lya. Axel informed her, matter-of-factly as he pulled his arms away. He turned the other direction, and raised his arm in front of him to open a portal. Alyx stared at the black portal shamefully.

"Wait…" She whispered, so quietly Axel barely heard her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Axel responded harshly. He tilted his head to the side, without turning around, so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're him, aren't you-the boy from my memories?"

Axel nodded in confusion.

"Then you are him…You're Lea,"

Axel turned and watched her in shock. It was unlikely for anyone to have regained memories so fast, especially once Xemnas had gotten them. How did she find them? He smiled again, but this time it was more accepting. He took a step towards her.

"Show me what you can do," He demanded, raising his hand. He clicked his fingers, and on the tips, a small fire had ignited. It was burning brilliantly, lighting up the entire cave. So much so, that they could see even the tiniest cracks in the walls foundation.

Alyx quietly reached for her necklace, then whispered something Axel couldn't make out.

Everything was engulfed in darkness, except the flame. They were no longer in a cave outside the ruins of their home. No, they were in near-total darkness.

"Darkness? Interesting," Axel asked, curiously. "What else can you do?"

"They told me I can manipulate the darkness in people's hearts, and that even if I fall…There will be a light to guide me," She responded as she stared into the flame. She let go of the necklace and they were back in the cave, the flame fully extinguished.

"You aren't the first Nobody I've met who could manipulate people. But manipulating darkness is a whole other sort of story." Axel shook his head, and then closed the still open gateway.

"Don't let them capture you," He informed her sternly, "If Xemnas gets to you, he will use you, and he will take apart every piece of you until you can't fight back. And I can't allow that to happen," He growled, protectively.

"I'll be that guiding light, I promise," He told her, crossing his arms. She was suddenly beside him, so he jokingly put his hand on her head and messed up her hair. He laughed coolly and whispered, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Then, opening the black portal, he disappeared.

"Where have you been, Seven?" Saix asked, his voice filled with hatred. His golden eyes intimidated Axel, to the point where he couldn't even look at him anymore.

"I went to see her," Axel responded.

"Stay focused on the present, not the past…You've changed, and you know that?" Saix told Axel as he pushed hair out of his eyes.

Axel glared at his old friend.

"You're too soft, Axel."

Alyx smiled cynically and looked up to the ceiling of the cave. She felt herself shake, and then laughed maniacally. Her arm was raised, and the palm of her hand was facing straight up. She closed her hand into a fist then opened it again. A black portal appeared in front of her. She lowered her hand, and it disappeared. She growled impatiently and turned to face the wall. Then, she punched it so hard she felt the rattling pain echo through her bones. She clenched her teeth with anger, and then punched it again. This time, she clenched her teeth and leaned her head on the stone wall of the cavern. The cold flowed through her, but she didn't care.

'_I'll be that guiding light, I promise…'_

"He was lying, I know it!" She cried out, the sound of her voice heart-wrenching. She closed her eyes tightly then laid on the ground and curled up. Within a few moments, she was sound asleep. She was shaking lightly, and her silky black hair covered her face. Her breathing was shallow, and her face held that same cynical smile.

She felt herself go numb…And then the dreaming began.

_A girl was crying. She looked alone and in pain. She was curled up on a white bed, in a white room. Her eyes were closed, and she was crying. A nobody, crying?_

_The girl had short black hair-a similar to Alyx's hair colour. The girl sobbed quietly and rolled over onto her side, and began to whisper. Alyx tried to listen, but she could barely hear her speaking. The words flowed on and on, until finally she could hear something._

"_Am I really a mistake? Will they really dispose of me?" The girl pulled her black hood over her face and curled into a fetal position._

"_I really am just a tool."_

_Alyx opened her eyes painfully. She looked around, realising she was no longer in the cave. Her body was cold and numb feeling. And she was on…a table? She bit her lip in disbelief. What was going on? And who was that girl? Something felt wrong about it all. She shook her head carefully._

_It seemed she was in some sort of lab, but where? _

"_Good, you're finally awake." _

_She looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from, but she couldn't move her head enough for it to matter. Then, in front of her, with a sudden flash of movement, was DiZ._

"_He's been to see you, has he?" _

_Alyx looked up at the man in disbelief. _

"_Do as he says, Lya, he knows firsthand what that man Xemnas can do-he can rip apart everything you have, and destroy your mind piece by piece."_


	7. Chapter 6: Falling

_**Chapter 6: Falling**_

"_Do as he says, Lya, he knows firsthand what that man Xemnas can do-he can rip apart everything you have, and destroy your mind piece by piece."_

Everything flashed before her, memories, feeling distant and out of place. She felt alone, and cold. She felt the distant, faded feelings of sadness and hatred. But most of all, she felt she was falling. She looked around her, and she could feel the wind lashing her face. It was hissing at her, and along with its frightening sounds, she heard the cracking of the thunder striking the nearby ground. But where was she? No cave, no blue sky, and no ruins. Everything was white, and she was lying still on the cold, hard ground.

Alyx breathed in heavily, and looked to the sky, but she saw only her reflection. Was she still sleeping?

It felt as if her entire body weight was being pulled down, down, down…Into nothing. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She waited a moment, and then she opened them again. She was back in the cave, in the same spot Axel had left her in. She blinked, and when her eyes snapped open, there was somebody in front of her…

Axel sighed heavily, his head in his hand, and his eyes closed peacefully. He was sitting on the balcony of a large clock tower, listening to the ticking of the hands of the great clock.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," He whispered softly to himself. His face crunched into a bitter scowl and he opened his eyes to look at the always setting sun. He watched as the blue, red and purple melted together, and he thought he felt his heart sink. But it didn't.

He felt regret, like a cold stabbing knife through his flesh. He knew he was wrong, he knew he left her for him. He knew he was putting her in danger, leaving her alone in Radiant Garden. But he did it anyways. He did it for her. To lead Xemnas away, but whether or not it worked, he had no idea. He shook his head, and then stood up. He looked down and saw the people below stop moving. Maybe he could…No…He shook his head again, feeling stupid. But maybe, just maybe, he could use it to speak to her…Just like He did long ago…

He smiled softly, then crossed his fingers and fell from the edge of the clock tower. He fell, faster and faster, but after a moment of falling through the air, he stopped. And time seemed to stand still.

"_Alyx, run!" his voice cried out loudly inside his head. He saw Alyx, backed against the wall in terror as the figure approached her. It had a similar basic form as a human, but the way it moved, the way its hips swayed, it was like a snake, standing on two legs. It opened its mouth, like a zipper, un-zipping so it could speak. Then, in a shallow voice, coldly enough to give any person the chills, it whispered,_

"_Our lord sent us…"_

_And then it charged, slithering through the air. Alyx grabbed her pendant and began to whisper, although Axel couldn't hear her. And just as everything turned black, the creature had her by the shoulders, its tentacle like hands gripping her. He saw it pull her forward, and then everything was gone._

Axel could feel the stone path beneath him, meaning he had landed safely on the ground outside the train station.

He heard the great clock give four loud chimes, and he stood up.

"Hello?" Alyx whispered, her body shaking miserably. Her hair was messy, and her eyes felt like they were bugging from their head.

"You remind me exactly of her," A deep voice whispered sarcastically. Alyx looked up and saw Xemnas, suddenly remembering DiZ had told her in her sleep. She stared at him wide-eyed and backed up a little. She was in a large white room, standing on the ground between thirteen tall, white platforms. At the top sat seven people in black coats. With a flash, six of them disappear and she was alone with Xemnas. He clicked his fingers, and suddenly he was in front of her. His eyes seemed to glow with desire as he moved towards her.

Paralysed with fear, Alyx did nothing.

"Are you going to destroy me?" She asked, her voice shaking. Xemnas laughed and stopped what he was doing. He smiled a nasty smile, and whispered,

"No, of course not,"

Alyx looked him in the eye, and felt herself grow dizzy. Xemnas began to walk again, and Alyx knew she couldn't stand anymore.

She fell to her knees, and Xemnas caught her. He looked into her eyes, and they turned a solid white.

Sorry, guys. This wasn't the best chapter for me to put up, and im sorry i keep writting small ones! I'll make a longer one soon, I hope!


End file.
